


Dive In

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hogwarts Era, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mention of Millicent/other women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent indulges her addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Written for Blow Job Friday on Torino10154's Livejournal.

Millicent finds Pansy in the shower. The waft of the curtain gives her a glimpse of a soapy leg before she rips it aside and steps in. Pansy yelps, but Millicent is quick, covering her mouth from behind with a firm hand.

"No need for your false protest," Millicent says. She nips Pansy's earlobe. "There's no one around to hear it." 

Pansy relaxes, her back pressing against Millicent, and her slippery skin makes Millicent's nipples go tight and tingly with anticipation. She always feels this way right beforehand. A little jump in her stomach. Arousal skittering across her chest and down between her legs. It doesn't matter who her partner is; Millicent just loves to eat pussy. 

"I hate you," Pansy huffs against her fingers. Millicent laughs. 

"Maybe." Millicent releases her mouth, slides her hand all the way down between the valley of Pansy's breasts, over her stomach, then cups her slick curls. Pansy's already so wet, and she throbs lightly under Millicent's fingers. "Your cunt doesn't."

She dips one finger inside, draws Pansy's slick up over her clit. Pansy's whole body trembles as Millicent teases her lightly. "But I can stop if you want."

Pansy lets out a whine. "No--don't, please."

It's never hard to get Pansy to beg, but Millicent is too desperate herself to take her time. It's been a long week, what with Daphne and Astoria home for the holidays along with most of the girls in Slytherin, and Cheryl, the sixth year Millicent's been grooming--well, she's been too shy to do more than petting, so far. When Pansy returned to Hogwarts early that morning, Millicent was already salivating, and it took all her willpower to wait for the right moment to pounce. 

So without any fanfare, she spins Pansy around, drops to her knees and buries her face between Pansy's thighs. Millicent breathes her in, then teases herself with just a taste, and her body floods with want. She looks up, watches the water cascade down Pansy's body, over the swell of her breasts, catching on the peaks of her pinched-pink nipples. 

Pansy braces herself against the wall and drapes a leg over Millicent's shoulder, and Millicent can't help but reach up and squeeze one of those perfect tits as she thrusts her tongue deep inside. Two fingers follow; Pansy takes them easily. She rocks her hips and yanks Millicent closer with a fistful of hair, but it isn't until Millicent sneaks a hand around her bottom and slips between her cheeks does Pansy shatter apart with a loud moan and break against Millicent's tongue. 

Millicent's own cunt is throbbing, but there will be time for that yet. 

She slows her tongue, gives Pansy a moment to catch her breath. Then Millicent dives in again. 

 

_Fin_


End file.
